


Classifying A Speedster

by SpiderKidStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKidStark/pseuds/SpiderKidStark
Summary: Classifications are a legal requirement in the States. What happens when a certain sokovian speedster is forced to test?





	1. Chapter 1

Pietro groaned when the alarm on his phone went off in the morning, instantly shutting it off before rolling over. After the war with Ultron, the speedster had taken a leave from America with no clue as to when he might be back. In reality, he hadn't planned on returning but there was only so long he could go without his sister. She was what kept him stable. With him being away for the past couple years, he had gone a bit unstable and it had gotten worse than what was considered normal for him.

He had finally moved back to the States and was currently residing in the tower, despite not being too comfortable with the idea of living under Stark's roof. After turning his alarm off, he was ready to go back to sleep but there was a knock at the door. 

 

...............

 

Sigh.

 

What could it be this time? The past two weeks he had been here, he felt as though all eyes were on him and he were under a microscope; it had started to get majorly irritating. Pietro decided against answering and burrowed himself back under the covers. The silverette nearly shot up when he heard the sound of the doorknob twisting and someone entering his room.

"Pietro, we need to have a talk."

Great. It was Captain America, himself. Pietro rolled over and sat up in the bed, shooting Steve an irritated look. "What is so important you must to wake up me?"

Steve sighed. They would work on his English later. "The team and I have spoken about this to great lengths 'Tro. Seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D made you a U.S. citizen...you need to get classified."

Pietro gave Steve a confused look. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what the Captain was saying. "I do not get this."

"Truthfully, I'm not sure what Sokovian laws are like. Each country runs these things a bit differently. And with the war, I don't believe you ever had the time for Sokovian officials explain the process to you. Pietro, I am talking about the zarafica."

Pietro clenched his jaw and looked away, giving the older man all the answers he needed to know. "So you do know about it. How is it administered where you come from?"

Pietro mumbled something in his native tongue before looking back to Steve. "We register for a class of fifty. We are given tasks over eight hours and the observers does the watchings. In the normal, there are five observers and you don't know who is assigned to you. They call out your classification with the paper work at the end of the course, in front of all the others. It is legal requirement to attend before your twentieth birthday."

Steve nodded, understanding it must be a mentally straining process to sit through eight hours essentially being treated as a lab rat. He took a gentler tone, hoping to soothe the younger one's nerves. "And have you been classified?"

"I have not gone back to Sokovia since I was last in States."

Steve rubbed his temples. Pietro was seventeen then. He wouldn't have been able to be classified yet. But now he was in his twenties. And as an American citizen, he would need to abide by their laws. "Ours is less intense. We have someone come to your home or if you prefer, there are testing centers. They administer a written test along with some verbal questions and so forth, and that's that. Our laws may differ from what you're used to but nothing too drastic will change. But you are past the acceptable waiting time. We have a classification specialist waiting in the tower. We have to do this Pietro, for your own good."

Pietro shot up and sped toward the door but Steve had been expecting this. As soon as he noticed the younger one's eyes dart away, he held the door shut and wrapped an arm around Pietro's waist when he froze in place. "This is happening whether you like it or not! Please, cooperate with me here." Steve's voice with strict but held a tone of concern for the boy.

"Absolutely fucking not! Sister doesn't have to do this!" Pietro yelled at him, trying to squirm his way out of Steve's grasp. 

Steve held a tight grip on him, not letting him go even for a second. "Yes. She. Has. She was classified here as soon as she turned eighteen! Pietro Maximoff, quit squirming! You are going to take that test. Do NOT test my patience young man, you will find yourself in a world of trouble." 

Unfortunately Pietro wouldn't quit his squirming. Reasoning with him never worked, in fact it only gave him more fuel to fight against them. He tried to shove Steve but it was no use, he was held in place. But he didn't expect what came next. 

Pietro heard Steve sigh softly and the next thing he knew, the super soldier's hand came swatting down against his bottom. It may have just been a single swat but it stung. He gasped, freezing his attempt to get free and rubbed his backside. "Ow!"

Steve didn't know why he did it. He didn't know Pietro's classification. But Steve was so used to being with littles, that a quick swat to the backside was usually his go to final warning. So now he was faced with the decision to apologize or act authoritatively. This was Pietro, he couldn't show any signs of backing down.

Steve got in his face, "I mean 'Tro. You will take that test or there will be plenty more of that. Got it?"

Pietro nodded, too ashamed to say a word as his cheeks flushed red. He watched Steve open the door before following him down the hall as a boringly slow pace and sitting in the living from before a man holding a file in his hands while Steve left them alone.

"Good morning Pietro, I take it Captain Rogers has explained everything to you?"

Pietro didn't give a verbal answer but he nodded. 

"Perfect. The first portion is a twenty question multiple choice exam. It will be followed by an interview of sorts. Understand?"

When Pietro nodded once again, he slid the test towards him and handed the speedster a pen. "You may get started."

Pietro put his name up at the top of the test and began reading through the questions. Some of them had obvious personal answers, but some honestly stumped him. There were a handful of questions he felt he could fit into a number of the answer options. He took his time making sure he answered as accurately as possible before picking the papers up and handing them to the Classification Specialist.

They moved to the interview which was partly personal questions about himself ranging from his favorite colours to deeper meaningful ones that made him think. It became interactive using ink blots, picture association, and scenario roleplay. At the end of about thirty minutes, the man gathered all the papers and documents. "Pietro Django Maximoff, I classify you as a Little. You are to abide by all laws set forth through the Littles Protection Act and have all legal work submitted by a caregiver in a month's time."

He gave Pietro a smile but the silver haired little felt as his whole world was falling apart. He had been going off on his own as long as he could remember! By law, littles would need their caregivers present. He would have to rely on someone and that didn't sit well with him. He had major issues with trust. He felt himself panicking and suddenly was struggling to breathe. Steve had been standing by the door and rushed over when he saw the panic attack setting in. He quickly sat next to the boy and placed an arm around him, rubbing his back. "Hey, you're going to be ok. You hear me? Everything is going to be ok 'Tro. Breathe. We won't let anything happen to you." 

Pietro tensed up but quickly melted into the touch, essentially leaping and hugging Steve tightly and speaking in Sokovian in a hurried, panicked voice. Whatever he was thinking, he was having trouble handling it on his own.

Steve could only guess based on his other experiences with littles as to what might be happening. He knew of a few from difficult situations who feared what might happen. He rest his chin on Pietro's head. "Don't worry about a thing kiddo. We will take care of everything. We will find you a caregiver and get this all sorted out. Don't you worry kiddo."

Pietro caught his breath, breaking away from Steve and clenching his fists. "No! I can't be! Not one of those!"

Watching the boy fight his classification broke Steve's heart. This was something that should be celebrated, not a moment of agony. "Pietro why is being a little so bad, huh? When you get classified, its supposed to feel right. You shouldn't feel like you have to fight this."

Pietro shook his head frantically, running his fingers through his hair in a fit of stress. "God! What is Wanda going to think?! I can't be a little! You get that man back here and have him take it back! I demand a redo!"

Steve sighed, feeling a bit guilty for not spotting the signs during all these weeks. Pietro was known to have horrible impulse control and have emotional outbursts. Of course he was a little. The super soldier scooped him up in his arms with ease, ignoring his protests and patting the little's back. "Hush now, the best thing for you is to accept yourself as you are. Holding yourself back isn't healthy 'Tro."

Pietro squirmed around more, hoping to get out of his grasp. He couldn't believe it, the Captain had the audacity to pick him up and carry him as if he were some subordinate! "Release me, you popsicle maniac!"  
Pietro nearly snapped when he heard Steve chuckle at his outburst.

"Easy there, tiger. It'll be a lot easier for everyone if you quit fighting." He readjusted Pietro onto his hip, his arm supporting him under his bottom and wrapped around Pietro's waist, leaning the speedster against his side. He walked through the hall, relieved when Pietro finally gave in and relaxed against his hold. Steve fought the urge to commend him on it, figuring the silverette wouldn't want to draw any attention to himself yet. He walked into a room with Pietro on his hip and the speedster went wide eyed when he saw the room was filled with Avengers and all eyes were on him. Apparently everyone had been aware of his forced classification test and were awaiting the results. Pietro's cheeks flushed red and he quickly turned and buried his face against Steve's shoulder. Steve couldn't helped but smile softly at the adorable action.

"I take it, we don't even need to ask what his results were?" Tony said, stepping forward. He raised his eyebrow at the pair with a knowing look.  
Steve rubbed Pietro's back to help soothe his nerves. "He's a little."  
Pietro let out a quiet groan, mumbling to Steve. "Shut up..."

Steve let out a sigh, "He's still needs a bit more time to get comfortable. We are going to have to find him a caregiver in the mean time. Tony, can you show Pietro to his new room? Find one closer to other caregivers please. It will only temporary until we figure out his new home." Steve set Pietro down and watched Tony grabbed the little's hand and drag him out of the room.

 

Once Pietro was out of the room, Steve addressed the rest of the room. "I would love to take him in, but Tony and I have our hands full with Buck and Peter. Bruce? Wade? Scott?"

All of the men seemed to shake their heads. Each of them had their hands full with their own littles. It wasn't uncommon for caregivers to take on a couple of littles, but none of them could take on the speedster at the moment.

Thor and Bruce shared a concerned look towards each other, heading out of the room silently. If Pietro couldn't find a home, it may only further the self hatred for himself. They couldn't allow that. They needed to find a solution. But what could be done?

Steve rubbed his face tiredly. "I will figure something out. I will go talk to him." As he heading out of the room and down the hallway, Thor grabbed Steve's hand. He and Bruce had been chatting privately. "Captain, if I am deemed worthy. It would be an honor to take the boy in." Before Steve could reply, Thor was already offering an explanation. "On Asgard, I was classified as a caregiver. To live in accordance with midgard laws, I have taken your test and still classify as caregiver status. I wish to see the boy before we make any life altering decisions."

Steve was touched, giving Thor a firm nod. "Thank you Thor, let's me see if we can coax Pietro out."

 

When he walked to the living room, he found Tony was back in the room chatting with Bruce. "Tony? Why aren't you with Pietro?"

Tony smirked at the mention of the speedster. "He's taking a nap. He wanted to fight me on it, but I threatened to get Cap. Works like a charm." 

 

Steve sighed and shook his head. "Have you checked on the boys yet? I went to play with them while Pietro was being tested and James was getting a bit cranky."

The billionaire waved off the comment. "Don't get your spangled panties in a twist. I checked on both James and Peter and managed to get them down for their naps. I got this." 

After a thankful look from Steve, Tony spoke softly "That being said, we need to find out how old the brat is."

The blonde man nodded in response. "I know. Trust me, I know. How do you think we can figure it out?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at the question. They've interacted with enough new littles to know the process. They never wanted to accept themselves in the beginning. It was a hard adjustment. But the little could feel what their age range was. "We are going to have to set the mood and ask him. If he refuses, we will get tough and not give him much of a choice."

Steve sighed, but ultimately knew his husband was right. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and Tony made the decision to let James and Peter sleep in more and wake Pietro up a bit early in order to help the Maximoff boy settle into everything. Both caregivers were anticipating Pietro being a bit difficult considering the little outburst earlier. Opening the boys door, they entered the room and quickly had the AI system lock it.

Pietro was starting to wake up and he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Tony scoffed, "Well, good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty. We're here because we need to have a chat. There is no use denying you're little. All it will do is more damage to your mental health, more mental breakdowns, and drawing more attention to yourself. So, you'll need to get over it."

Steve shook his head at that and stepped forward. "What Tony means, is that we are here to help you get more comfortable. Your classification may be new, but you've been a little. Pietro, the signs are all there. You have poor impulse control, get cranky often, and well...you did respond to the little swat earlier. We want to talk. Think you can bear with us?"

Pietro didn't know what to say. Of course he had suspicions about himself, but he had fought it for so long and denied himself the headspace when it started to slip. He anxiously looked between the two men and surprisingly nodded.

Steve gave him a soft smile and crouched in front of him. "That's a good boy. Tell me, do you know how old you are?"

Seeing Pietro nod, Steve moved onto the next question. "Can you tell me?"

Pietro shook his head, non-verbally telling the man no and shyly burying his face in his hands, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

Steve kept a patient, gentle tone. He knew this was new and scary for the little. "How about this champ, Uncle Steve will guess and you shake your head yes or no. Think you can do that?"

Pietro thought for a moment but eventually looked back up and nodded, the tiniest smile tugging on the corner of his lips. 

"Good boy!" Steve smiled and ruffled his hair, nearly cooing over him when Pietro blushed timidly. "Are you....five?"

Pietro shook his head no. 

"Hmmmm.....eight?"

Another no and Pietro stuck his thumb down.

"Oh? Younger? Alright...four?"

Again, no and he was younger.

"Are you two, like Peter?"Steve asked softly, keeping a gentle look on the boy.

Pietro's cheeks flushed red once more and Steve grinned. "I think we found it." He turned to his husband, "Tony, can you get all the supplies we will need? Lots of blue and silver themed."

Tony was already on it, swiping through his phone and ordering various things for home delivery. "We do have a couple of things for him, the rest will be delivered later. The team and I had a bet what he would be classified as. I was betting on a little and had a wide range of stuff delivered in case I was right." Tony pulled out a large drawer filled to the brim with diapers and clothes for ages 0-10 all designed to fit Pietro. "Looks like I win, and you can bet your ass I'll be gloating the whole day."

Steve rolled his eyes but was grateful they had something ready. 

Pietro's eyes widened and Steve came forward, putting his hands under his armpits and lifting him up. Pietro found himself put on a table and he quickly sat up but the super soldier placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Ah, ah. No fighting. Do I need to remind you what will happen?"

Pietro huffed and crossed his arms, placing them over his eyes. His cheeks flushed scarlet red when he felt his pajama pants slide down and Steve lifted him up slightly to pull down the underwear.  
"S-Steve..." he said weakly. This was too much, it was too humiliating.

"Shhhh....you're almost there." 

But it didn't get better. He felt Steve place something under his backside and the sides of the dreaded thing come around his waist while Steve fastened it.  
Just as he thought he was going to get up and get back dressed, he felt a much softer fabric sliding up his legs and stopping around his hip and Steve pulled him to sit up. 

"Arms up." Steve told him, smiling the entire time. 

Pietro obeyed and suddenly a black and white striped shirt was placed over him. Before he knew it, he was dressed and picked back up. Steve carried him back to the living room and sat on the floor. Pietro glared at the two of them. "I can just take this off and leave!"

Steve once again rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch. We've locked all exits and unless you want to run around naked, you are going to have to stay in those clothes."

"I don't want to be a fucking little! The classification test is bullshit!" Pietro stood up and started yelling.

A door opened and closed, clicking with a lock as Thor made his way in. "Awwww midgard children are grumpy." In a single move, the thunder god strode over, scooped up Pietro, and set him on his lap on the couch. "If I stand correct, the Captain informs me those are bad words for little boys. Can you refrain from such vulgarity? I'll get thee a toy."

The speedster glared at him and turned his head away. But it didn't stop Thor from leaning in and planting a kiss on top of his messy, silver hair. "On Asgard there are a multitude of possible test options and not as many littles as one may think. You are special and I wish you not forget that. You shall be the perfect match for a very lucky caregiver. If you give them a chance."

The silverette's jaw clenched and he looked down with a pained expression. "Who would want a troubled, bratty, outcast, tall, unstable guy for a little? You're fooling yourself."

That was what made up the Thunder God's mind. Seeing the self hatred and feeling of unworthiness. He'd seen that almost his entire life in Loki, and he wasn't about to let Pietro further damage himself when he could provide a family for his little side. Not when he could provide a loving environment.

Thor put a hand under Pietro's chin and gently lifted his head to look at him. "That would be I. You can't be much more of an outcast than Loki made himself to be. And I never once gave up on him. And I shan't give up on you, Pietro Django Thorson."


	3. Chapter 3

"Really? You'd want...a little like me?" His voice shaking with vulnerability. Thor didn't show a single ounce of hesitation when he spoke. "I would love a little such as thyself. When you find yourself little, you shall be an Thorson. Never forget that, little one."

Thor stood up with the little in his arms and carried him to the kitchen where a couple adult sized high chairs were. Pietro grunted a bit as Thor began to place him in the red one.

"Blue!" Pietro blurted out, covering his mouth when he did so. Why did he care? It was just a chair.

Thor held him on his hip again, "You wish to seat in the blue?" Pietro nodded to the question, causing Thor to chuckle. "The deep blue or sky blue with the little clouds on the seat?"

There was a bit of a hesitation on Pietro's end. He knew what he wanted but was embarrassed to say. "....cwoud."

Thor ruffled his hair with a smile, "You got it buddy." He sat Pietro gently into the high chair with the cloud theme. "Does thou hunger? I might be able to whip up some special concoction just for thee."

 

Pietro was still a bit too uncomfortable to say much of anything, simply nodding at the God of Thunder. The caregiver moved into the kitchen to prepare a snack but as he moved, a small whimper left Pietro's lips. His eyes widened in shock, realizing he had just whined. What was going on?  
Thor walked back over, "Give Papa a few minutes, he shall return momentarily."

"No!" He blurted it before he had even had time to think about what was happening.   
Thor turned to face him with an amused look on his face. "As you wish, little one." The Asgardian moved the high chair closer to where he was making breakfast before turning and finishing everything up. Once he was done, Thor scooped an omelette onto the tray of the high chair. "Bon appetit."

Pietro started to poke at the omelette, only eating after getting an encouraging smile from Thor.   
While Pietro was distracted by his food, Steve walked to Thor to discuss Pietro's future. "What is your plan? We can set up a floor of the tower for you to live on a more permanent basis."

Thor shook his head at the suggestion. "My place is on Asgard, with my people."

"And do you believe Asgard will be accepting of an outsider?" Steve asked in a concerned tone. Pietro wasn't from Asgard, as far as he knew, it wasn't his home. But in Thor's eyes, Pietro already had a home there.

"Captain of America, Pietro is my little. He shall be welcome as a Thorson, I am the King and they shall respect that. In Asgard, classifications are taken most seriously. He shall come home with me and he shall be my Prince." Thor bent down and squeezed Pietro's cheek, making the speedster squirm away. 

"Papa...stop!" Pietro crossed his arms on the tray of the high chair and buried his face against it, his cheeks reddening a bit. A few moments later, he felt the soft touch of Thor's lips on the top of his head as the God of Thunder lay a kiss. The speedster let out a soft sigh, his neurotic complaints coming to a halt as he lifted his head up to look at his caregiver. A plate of eggs and sausage was put on the tray and Pietro didn't hesitate to scarf it all down. 

Thor chuckled. "Easy, child of mine. Easy. There is plenty to eat. You will never go hungry again, little one." He meant this to be comforting, something to soothe the boy. So, he was surprised when the silverette gasped and tears began to well up in his eyes. What Thor didn't know was how common it was for him to go hungry for most of his life. He had to fight for survival since birth. Having access to food wasn't always available to him. That was what sunk all of the nurturing in. He wouldn't have to worry about his next meal. Thor was truly going to take care of him.   
Pietro felt Thor's strong arms slip under his armpits and lifted him out of the high chair. He was supported with an arm underneath his bottom and a hand on his back, feeling Thor rubbing his back gently.  
"Shhhhhh....Shhhhh....You are alright little one. Did Papa do something wrong?"

Pietro shooked his head, crying softly against Thor's shoulder. "Y-you're r-really gonna take c-care of me! And I don't have to g-go hungry all the time."   
Soon enough, Thor was bouncing him and patting his back. "You shall never hunger and never be neglected of love and affection ever again. Sweet baby boy." Thor kissed his forehead. "Captain of America, I request for us to stay until morning. I fear young Thorson may not be need some time to adjust before we make the journey." He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch, setting Pietro on his lap.   
Steve smiled and followed him to the living room. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Need a paci?"   
Thor nodded and rubbed Pietro's back, taking the dark blue paci Steve handed to him. He quickly stuck it in Pietro's mouth before he could protest. At first the silver-haired mutant widened his eyes, but almost instantly calmed down and started sucking on his paci.   
Thor smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I think we are going to be just fine. Our Thunderfamily will be just fine."


End file.
